


ART for: Frostbite

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [42]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong, Leonard Snart finds himself exploring the unthinkable with a vampire to escape.





	ART for: Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348292) by [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo). 



 


End file.
